Who Knew Sailor Moon Was Such A Hentai?
by Anan-sama
Summary: A response to the One Hour Challenge #111 by Princess Destiny. Scene: One of your 'Couple' tries to sneak in the other person's window in the middle of the night, but falls instead.


**One Hour Challenge #111** **by** **Princess Destiny** - Scene: One of your 'Couple' tries to sneak in the other person's window in the middle of the night, but falls instead.

**AN:** Okay, I know that technically I can't do this OHC, however, after reading it I just couldn't stop thinking about it... I am hoping that this will help me get my muse back on for WDIB. Hope you like it, and any reviews/comments/creative criticism are much appreciated.

******Who Knew Sailor Moon Was Such A Hentai?**

The rush of the battle was still in her veins as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. None of the other senshi understood what a rush of adrenaline it was to her after a battle like that. The youma was a difficult one, and Tuxedo Kamen had only been there for a minute to help her, but it was like the youma was made specifically to test her abilities. None of the other senshi's powers had worked against it, only her tiara, her Moon Wand, had even scratched it. Now that the youma was defeated, all she wanted to do was run her adrenaline fever out. As she raced from rooftop to rooftop, she looked down at the sleeping people below. She laughed internally as she thought about earlier today with Mamoru-baka.

**Flashback**

Mamoru was sitting at his usually spot at the counter, the Crown Arcade was loud and obnoxious today. It didn't help that after all his studying for the Biochemistry test only gave him a B minus._ When have I ever gotten such a bad grade before?_ He thought to himself, as the door to the arcade rang for its' usual patrons to enter.

Usagi looked around the arcade for her Toki-onii-san, her eyes glancing over the ebony-haired, clearly agitated upperclassman that sat at the counter. Walking up to the counter, Usagi called out to Motoki. "Toki-onii-san!! You won't believe this!" She exclaimed as he walked up to her.

"What's up, Usagi-onee-san?" The sandy, blonde, blue-eyed man asked as he took out his normal rag to wipe the counter down for her to sit at it.

"I got an A+ on my history test today!" Usagi smiled a million-watt smile at him. Mamoru looked up from his coffee cup to the exuberant blonde sitting several seats down from him.

"You mean you actually learned something at school, Odango?" Mamoru stated to the blonde.

"Shut up, Mamoru-baka! You're just jealous that Toki-onii-san acts more excited about my accomplishments that he ever does yours!" Usagi said, turning to the dark-haired man. Mamoru stared at her, the result of his test and the fact that for once the blonde was right, completely stunned the upperclassman. He looked at the B- paper in front of him, before crumpling it up and stuffing it into his schoolbag. Standing up from the counter, he threw some change down before walking out the door.

**End of Flashback**

_I actually made the ALMIGHTY, POWERFUL, OMINISCENT Chiba Mamoru upset! I wonder what actually was bugging him; he never lets me win a fight._ She thought as she looked at the apartments that loomed in front of her. The same apartment complex that she had seen the ja-ku enter several times before. _I wonder if I could slip in and see what was in his schoolbag that he crumpled up. Maybe the Almighty Baka actually failed at something._ As she neared the apartment complex, she looked through several of the balcony windows before finding an apartment that was completely barren except for schoolbooks that were scattered all over the kitchen table. _Hopefully this is the right apartment,I know I heard Toki-onii-san and him talking about his apartment needing a makeover._ She walked slowly as she landed on the balcony,looking closer into the apartment for his schoolbag. Not seeing it in the front room, she climbed onto the ledge of the building and heading towards the window that was closest to the balcony.

The moonlight created a shift of light in the dark bedroom, a shift that went directly towards his dresser, where the famous schoolbag was leaning up against. _Ha! I knew that I could find it. Now only to get in there without waking up the baka. _She wiggled the screen of the window, tossing it lightly to the balcony as she started prying at the window. The window opened without any noise._ One part of Operation Schoolbag done, now two more to go._ Lifting her long left leg up, Usagi placed it inside of the window sill, not noticing that her skirt was getting caught on the rough edge of the window's outside. As she placed her head and shoulders into the window, her arms reaching around and grabbing the walls surrounding her. Pushing herself forward into the room, a "Keeel-shhhhhhhhhhhessshhh" rang through her ears. _Uh oh._ Her body flew into the bedroom, a great tumbling mess that landed right into the standing lamp.

Mamoru sprang up from his relaxed position in the overly large king size bed as the tumbling mess landed. A wad of blonde hair covered the mass, and long, silky, precious, white legs stood up from the mess. _What the..._ He watched as Sailor Moon slowly unraveled herself. He stood up from his bed, his silk pajama pants whispering softly against his satin sheets. "Sailor Moon, what are you doing here?" Suddenly worried that she had figured out his identity.

Usagi looked up from the floor to the barely dressed Mamoru. _Oh my. When did he get such muscles?_ She thought to herself as any thought of finding the paper disappeared from her mind. Any adrenaline that was left in her body suddenly flared again to life, but it felt different from the adrenaline of the battle. She tried contemplating what the difference was when he took her by her arm and pulled her up off the floor. "Ummm... Well, you see, I kinda got lost..." She began, still thinking of how his muscles rippled pulling her up from the floor.

Mamoru wasn't listening to her anymore. He didn't care if she knew his identity, he just knew that amazingly, the one girl that he had been crushing on, was suddenly standing in his room, in a torn uniform. By all means, she was as fair and beautiful as the Princess that haunted his dreams.

He pulled her close, as his head dipped down and kissed her sweet, pouty pink lips. The sweet taste of cherries tangled in with his tongue as he traced the outline of her lips, begging her for entrance into paradise. Usagi moaned under the assualt, forgetting that this was Mamoru-baka, the man that made her life a living hell, as she opened her mouth to his waging tongue. Her limp arms, reaching up from her sides, wound around his neck, her fingers whispering against his smooth skin as she played softly with his luscious ebony hair. Her other hand moved of its own violation down over his shoulder to the tight pecs that had been haunting her since he stood up from his bed.

Mamoru groaned out loud, his every fantasy was coming true, he moved his arms down to her tiny waist as he pulled her closer, pulling her with him back onto the bed. She let out a small "yeep" as they landed on the soft midnight satin sheets, his hands run up her legs around to her bodysuit surrounding her boodicious butt. Sailor Moon melted under the visual assualt of his hands on her body. The adrenaline rushing over her body and settled lower into her abdomen. Her hands were moving of their own free will now, as they moved over his chest and down to the black pajamas, tracing the top of them.

_Sweet Buddha, _he thought to himself, _where did she learn this, forget that, please don't let her stop._ He moved one of his hands up her side, caressing her through her bodysuit as he neared her pert and sweet breasts. Usagi was lost in the feelings that her body was creating through his touch. She boldly traced his pajamas, feeling his hard member bumping against her hand. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the man below her, pulling away from the intense kiss, she realized that this was not Tuxedo Kamen, it was MAMORU-BAKA that she was letting touch her this way, and was touching him in the same way._ Oh, great goddess Selene!_ She thought as she jumped away from him and the bed.

Coughing, she cleared her throat, "Ummm... I am really sor--" She stopped middle of her sentence. "Actually, no I'm not. But I have someone else that is waiting for me." She finished as she thought of Tuxedo Kamen. She rushed away from the bed and jumped out the window. Mamoru flew from his bed as he ran towards the window, watching his fantasy girl jump away.

"I know you do..." He said quietly. "I will always be here waiting for you." The words whispered out of his lips as a majestic purple rose appeared in his fingertips.


End file.
